


fire light, hearts tight, my love I do confess tonight

by queenhomeslice



Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, also I address Ignis' canon remarks about junk food in this because obviously, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Your secret crush on Ignis is safe with the other guys--right?
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	fire light, hearts tight, my love I do confess tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _____  
> Kind of occurred to me that outside of my crushcrushcrush story that evolves into Prom/Iggy/reader threesome, I've never done a true reader/Iggy story that was set in-game--everything has always been Brotherhood or an AU. So uh...enjoy I guess? I've been working on this for two days so I don't even know what I'm doing.

“Hey, Iggy—need help with dinner?” You drop your duffel bag near the edge of the haven and take the bag of cooking utensils from Prompto’s overfull arms, meandering over to the foldable table where Ignis has set up his food prep station. 

The adviser turns and smiles, nearly knocking you breathless as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Damn, Ignis is so beautiful. You melt every time you look at him, and it’s a wonder you haven’t just collapsed into a pile of goo by now. 

“If you truly wish to, darling. We’ve had a long day, you’re more than welcome to relax.” 

“Chopping vegetables is relaxing,” you murmur, stepping up close to his side and setting the cloth bag on the table. “What are we making?” 

“I thought we’d have some hearty cutlet on rice,” says Ignis, pointing to his open recipe book on the camping table. “I picked up some wild Saxham rice the last time we were at Lestallum—if you wouldn’t mind adding two cups of rice and four cups of water to the pot, here.” 

You nod and measure out the rice and the water in the silver pot, placing it on the camping stove and flicking on the gas burner. As the flame flickers to life and begins to heat the pot, you let yourself get lost in its blue glow—much like you’ve gotten lost in the warmth of _another_ fire in your life—the one standing next to you. 

“I’ll prep the griffon breast, love,” Ignis continues, not realizing that you’re hanging on his every word. “They’re not part of the original recipe, but I was able to harvest some mild mushrooms after our hunts yesterday. I thought they might pair well with the sauce. Would you like to chop them?” 

“Oh, yeah—anything to help you,” you say, voice tight. It might be a trick of the slowly fading sunlight, but you think you catch a slight pink tint to Ignis’ sharp cheeks as you look up at him and smile. 

Once the mushrooms have been chopped to the prince’s picky preferences—diced to literal shreds so that they’re almost imperceptible—Ignis adds them to the meat, then coats it with the earthy sauce he’d prepared. You flick off the burner that’s under the rice and open the lid of the pot, scooping out rice on the plates as the guys line up at the table. 

“Smells soooooooo good!” Prompto sings, freckled cheeks shining red in the firelight. His nose is sunburned (again), but his violet-blue eyes relax instantly when he receives his plate. “Seriously, Iggy, _________, you guys are amazeballs.” 

“Are mushrooms the _only_ vegetable in this?” asks Noct with a wrinkled nose as Ignis hands him his plate. 

“Yes, and you’ll do well to eat them. This particular breed of fungus has been known to give certain elemental resistances.” 

“Oh.” Noctis thinks back to the blizzard he got hit with earlier when a necromancer came out of nowhere in what _supposed_ to be a simple dispatch of some dualhorns. “Uh--you can, uh. Scoop a few more on there I guess.” 

“Wise decision, Highness,” says Ignis, nodding as he pours more mushrooms onto the meat and rice. 

You stifle a laugh and elbow Ignis in his thin ribs. The man is a truly eloquent liar, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

“I fail to see the humor in the mushroom sauce,” Ignis says coolly with a deadpan expression, but his emerald eyes sparkle at you nonetheless. 

“I’m all for not getting poisoned again like yesterday,” says Gladio as he holds out his plate. “Load me up, Iggy.” 

“Quite,” says Ignis, now trying to suppress his laugh. 

“What’s funny?” asks Prompto, scrunching his face. “Did I miss something?” 

You shake your head. “Nothing, Prom.” 

“Load me up with them status shrooms!” he sings as you pile more onto his plate. “Lightning hurts like a _bitch_.” 

Once the others are seated, Ignis leans in close to you. “Do not judge me—I do what I have to in order to ensure Noct has a healthy diet.” 

“Oh, I think it’s brilliant,” you whisper back as you take a full plate from his hands, reveling in the slight brush of his fingers against yours. “One of your most convincing stories yet. ‘Elemental resistance’ mushrooms. What will you come up with next?” 

Ignis’ glasses gleam in the fire light. “You’ll just have to find out,” he teases. 

“Hey, you guys gonna stand nose to nose all night, or are you joining the rest of the class?” Noct’s slightly grumpy voice rings out from the circle of camping chairs. He’s tired, and it’s showing. 

Shrinking back from Ignis, you huff in embarrassment as you cross the circle and sit in one of the empty chairs next to Gladio. 

“Gettin’ close with Iggy, huh, __________?” The big guy teases quietly. 

“Shut _up_ ,” you hiss. “Don’t let him hear you!” You start to shovel the food into your mouth. 

“Don’t let who hear what?” Ignis asks as he takes the fifth chair between you and Prompto. 

“Nothing!” you squeak, just as Gladio says, “You’re just cute together, that’s all.” 

“ _Gladio_ ,” you whine, avoiding the adviser’s gaze. You’d gone for so long on this trip while keeping your crush and your emotions in check—you can’t believe that Gladio is so blatantly unraveling all of your carefully-laid plans. 

“Oh boy,” says Prompto—he's also been aware of your crush, but as one of your closest friends, he’s promised to keep it a secret. “Gladio, keep quiet, huh?” 

“What, why?” He shrugs, looking pointedly at Ignis. “We all know except for Iggy here.” 

Ignis carefully chews a bite of meat and sets his fork down, looking at the shield. “What am I not aware of?” 

“That little ___________ is sweet on ya,” he says with a grin, jutting his head at you. 

You feel your cheeks heat up, and as soon as Ignis turns his head, you stare at your plate like it’s the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen. 

“____________,” he says slowly. “Is Gladio correct?” 

You sniff back sudden tears. “I won’t let it get in the way of why we’re out here,” you mutter. “I won’t let it distract me in battle—I won’t let it distract me from protecting Noct.” 

“I can take care of myself,” Noctis murmurs around his mushrooms and rice. 

“I swore an _oath_ ,” you spit back. Gulping, you raise your shaky gaze to Ignis. His chiseled face is tight, settled into an intense, neutral expression. His green eyes outshine Gladio’s expertly-crafted campfire. “Ignis, it’s nothing. Forget about it.” 

“Were you planning to keep this to yourself? Forever?” 

You swallow hard, throat suddenly dry. “Well, I...I mean I guess.” 

“I thought we were friends. Do I not command your honesty?” 

His words are a punch to your gut. “It’s not like that, I just...I _couldn’t_.” 

“Why?” 

Damn him, he acts like it’s so simple. Smart, suave, charming Ignis who’s good at everything, and who _knows_ everything, too. How could someone like him ever find someone like you remotely attractive? You shake your head, sniffing, looking down at your half-eaten dinner. “Be-because,” you start to cry. “Guys like you don’t...don’t like fat girls.” 

“Pardon?” 

You keep your eyes fixated on your plate as you hear rustling; and then suddenly, Ignis is kneeling in front of you. 

“Look at me.” 

You squint your eyes hard and shake your head. You see your plate being removed from your lap and Ignis whispering to Gladio to hold it. Steady hands come to rest on your knees—you fixate on Ignis’ long, deft fingers, cheeks already blushing at seeing them bare instead of covered in leather. Your own smaller, chubbier hands are gripping the fabric arms of the camping chair with an iron grip. 

“Why would you say that?” Ignis asks gently. 

You squint your eyes shut again and sniff hard. “Be-because, I thought...you’re always making quips about junk food and stuff, and I just thought I...disgusted you.” 

“Oh, love,” whispers Ignis. “Do forgive my callousness—I meant nothing by it. I shall strive to be more mindful in the future. I am so very sorry to have given that impression.” 

You nod. “It’s okay.” 

“Clearly it’s not, since my thoughtless words have made such an impact on you.” 

“You don’t think I’m gross?” 

“ _Gross_ is hardly the word I’d use to describe you. My thoughts, I’m afraid, are quite the opposite.” 

Your ears and cheeks are burning with this revelation. “What are your...thoughts? About—about me?” 

“I’ll tell you everything you want to hear, if only you’ll look at me with those pretty ______ eyes, __________.” 

A shiver runs through you as Ignis says your name, and you force yourself to look at the man kneeling in front of you. His hair is still swept up, but a few strands are falling—his face is tanned and ruddy from being out in the sun all day, skin glowing in the soft orange fire light. His dress shirt is unbuttoned by two buttons, showing off his delectable collarbones; and the sleeves are rolled to his elbows, putting his solid lean forearms on full display. 

“There she is,” the adviser says with a soft smile. “Hello, love.” 

“Hi--hi,” you manage. 

“Now where were we?” 

“Uh--your thoughts.” 

“Ah, right.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, letting out a long exhale. “I’m afraid there’s no beating around the bush about it. I’m quite in love with you.” 

You watch miraculously as the blush on his cheeks becomes more evident. You didn’t think Ignis was even _capable_ of embarrassment; but yet, here he is. You feel time slow down, and your breath catches in your throat, heart simultaneously beating too fast and stopping entirely. You shake your head in disbelief, mouth hanging open in awe. 

“What?” you manage to say. “That can’t...” 

Ignis reaches up to cup your face, lithe fingers settling gracefully on your chubby cheek. He thumbs away some of the tears that have gathered under your eyes. “Darling,” he says as he rises up and presses his forehead to yours. “You’re trembling, and hardly breathing.” 

“Then kiss me before I turn all purple,” you whisper, still in shock. 

“Yes, I like your current skin tone just fine. Let’s prevent that, shall we?” Ignis leans forward, and the world grinds to a halt. 

Ignis’ lips are soft, _so_ soft—he moves with confidence against you, setting a lazy pace that allows him to drag his tongue over every inch of your mouth. You relax into him almost instantly, melting against him as he deepens the kiss. In the back of your foggy mind, you remember that you have an audience, but the thought fades away as Ignis deepens the kiss even more. There’s a wanton noise reverberating in the air between you—it takes a while to realize that the sound came from you. 

Ignis pulls back, green eyes blown wide with arousal. “Kitten,” he murmurs. “I’d have done this a lot sooner if I’d known I would be drawing those sounds from your lips.” He thumbs over your bottom lip, slicked with spit—and you suck his thumb into your mouth, flicking your tongue against it. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” says Gladio. “This is going from fluffy to PG-13 real fuckin’ quick.” 

The shield’s gruff voice brings you back to reality, and you pull back, cheeks redder than ever. You glance up to the rest of the guys. Noctis is still eating, only half-paying attention. Prompto is laser-focused on the two of you, cheeks about as red as yours and gloved fingers white-knuckled around his fork. 

“Sorry, I—sorry,” you say quickly, taking back your dinner plate from Gladio. “Um. Thanks, I...” 

Gladio waves it off. “Finally,” he says, going back to eating. “Took you guys long enough. Now we can continue the hunt for the royal arms in peace.” 

You stare at him in frustration. “Only because _you_ went and said what I told you _not_ to say!” 

Gladio grimaces. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” 

“Are you though?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hmph. Prove it.” 

Gladio sighs, smiling sheepishly. “Fine. You get the bathroom first at the next motel.” 

Your eyes grow wide. “Seriously? Okay, deal. Apology accepted.” 

Ignis chuckles, and you turn back to him, biting your lip. “You, uh—you're a good kisser.” 

“Am I?” says Ignis with a wink. “I had the feeling I was mediocre at best.” 

“Oh, uh, well I mean, if you wanted to practice more...” 

Ignis hums and stands, leaning down to kiss your forehead before going back to his own dinner and camping chair. “Oh, we will definitely be practicing more, don’t fret.” 

“Great!” you manage to squeak, burying yourself in your food again. 

Ignis only chuckles as he continues to eat, staring at you through the entire dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave me kind comments and kudos!


End file.
